


So Much Embarrasment

by OhMistakeShiny



Series: Little drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Lene is feeling down after a bad experience.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Leen | Lene
Series: Little drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418395
Kudos: 8





	So Much Embarrasment

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this drabble I did for a prompt last year on Twitter and I thought I did post it but I didn't so I post it now because Ares/Lene is always cute. Hope you enjoy it

"I'm dying."

Ares sat on the bed, "No, you are not. Come down for the breakfast with the nobles."

She pulled back the sheet from her face, " Then I'm dying from embarrasment and that's true."

Ares sighed, "Yesterday's banquet didn't went as bad as you think"

She sit her up very quickly, "Ares I failed at such easy things of protocol."

"I have also failed in these things, don't worry."

Lene folded her arms across her chest, "They don't want a commoner dancer as their queen."

"I will kill whoever has said that."

"Ares, no. They didn't say it but I saw it in the way they looked at me yesterday."

"Then I will kill whoever looked at you that way."

She smiled, "Diarmuid will have a heart attack if you threaten them."

He caressed her cheek, "You have dealt with worse things than some nobles, you are stronger than them."

Lene looked at him and kissed him in the lips. "Okay I will go."


End file.
